


This Could Be Fun

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fooling Around, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: An adventure on an inflatable lounger does not go as planned.





	This Could Be Fun

You stood over him, grinning as he looked up at you from that silly inflatable lounger that he was kicked back on. He looked so comfortable as he pointed his phone at you, snapping a pic while you assessed the situation. Maybe he hadn’t meant for it to look so inviting; but the way he smiled up at you, his legs spread apart like that; you couldn’t help the thoughts that overcame.

“What are you doing?” He asked as he put his phone away.

You grinned wider at him, “I’m wondering if there’s room for two on that thing.”

He reached over then, grabbing your hand to swiftly pull you down on top of him. You laughed as you landed on him, causing the lounger to sway beneath your bodies. You both waited for the chair to stop swaying, and you were now worked in between his legs as he held you there.

“This could be fun,” you said, wiggling your brows at him.

“What do you have in mind?”

You tried to lift yourself off of him, resting on your knees that were between his legs, the entire thing moving and swaying as you did so. You tried to focus, to figure out an easy way to make this a little more sexy. You carefully placed your hands on either side of his head as he held onto your hips, grinning as you tried to adjust. You moved your legs to straddle him, at one point nearly kneeing him in the groin.

“Maybe this isn’t the safest idea,” he pointed out as you struggled to move.

“Just give me a minute,” you muttered.

You finally had him straddled, after much laughing and work.

“Oh, I see how this could be fun,” he said. He gripped your hips tighter, guiding you against him. You gasped at the friction of your bodies moving together. You leaned down, taking his lips with yours and he groaned into your mouth as you moved your hips against him again. You smiled against his mouth.

When you sat back up to focus more on what you really wanted to do, the lounger dipped beneath the weight of your bodies focused on one end of the chair.

“Oh!” You called out, feeling as if the entire thing was going to give out beneath you. Rob gripped your hands, holding you steady as the chair rocked beneath you for a moment.

“Take it slow,” he chuckled, “any sudden movements and we’re going to fall.”

You steadied yourself, still holding onto his hands. Once you felt safer, you began to move again, thrusting your hips against his slowly. He kept a tight grip on your hands, pressing his head back against the chair as he let his mouth drop open, a low groan escaping his throat. You met him at his sentiment, gasping as you felt his growing erection press against you each time you moved against him.

The chair dipped and swayed beneath you still, but at least he was keeping you upright. Once he thought you had control over your balance, he moved his hands back to your hips, helping you press harder each time you moved.

 _‘This is actually really hot,’_ you thought to yourself. You decided to kiss him again; this time pressing one hand down beside his head, focusing your other hand on making it’s way up his shirt to touch his chest. You leaned down again, kissing him gently, still moving your hips. He moved suddenly, trying to adjust himself on the chair so that he could press up against you as you moved against him.

All the movement was not a good idea. As things got hot and heavy and a little more rushed; you felt one side of the chair sink beneath the weight that was now not evenly distributed. This time, neither of you had the chance to even it out. The chair gave way as you leaned further against the side, Rob thrusting up against you at the same time.

“Shit!” Rob called out as the chair finally caved, spilling both of you onto the floor. You landed first, letting out a startled cry as Rob landed on top of you. You both took a moment to process what had happened, staring at each other for a moment before you both burst into laughter.

“Well, that didn’t go so well,” Rob stated.

“I thought it was a good idea, I was wrong,” you laughed.

“Are you okay?” He asked, moving a hand to your head to evaluate the damage from the fall. He must have heard your head hit the floor when you landed.

“I’m fine,” you replied, “I was not expecting that to happen.”

“Hmm,” he hummed as he leaned down to give you a soft kiss, “maybe we should just stick to fooling around on firmer surfaces.”

“Maybe you’re right,” you sighed, “but I’m taking one of those home with us. Practice makes perfect, after all.”


End file.
